Deciding whether to extract hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon-bearing reservoir can be a complex task, particularly when the reservoir includes water saturation and porous lithology. Toward making such a decision, users may select water saturation and porosity cutoff values and use them to estimate a volume of economically available hydrocarbon. However, users have little guidance as to how such cutoff values may be selected.